


Aces High (no I couldn't resist I'm so so sorry)

by Rozilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Jane, Asexuality, Discussion, F/M, Loving Thor, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane comes out to Thor as asexual. Discussion ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aces High (no I couldn't resist I'm so so sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on tumblr about having a relationship between a sexual character and an asexual character where the sexual character makes compromises for the sake of the person they love- and for some reason I felt like this fit Jane and Thor to a T. 
> 
> I ought to point out that I am NOT on the asexual spectrum (as my other fics show) and I headcanon bi-Jane and Pan-Thor... however, I could honestly see Jane as being asexual, because it does fit her character and, let's face it, wouldn't it just be amazing for a giant Norse thunder god, a fertility god no less, to show his love and devotion through words and gentle touches rather than sexy stuff?
> 
> I would appreciate feedback on my portrayal of asexuality, given that I am not writing from experience.

Jane settled down next to Thor on the couch, trying to hide the fact her hands were shaking and it felt as though someone had dropped a hot lump in her gut.  
'Thor?' She asked.  
'Hmmm?' He glanced at her for a moment, tearing his gaze away from his book (a Neil Oliver book on Vikings, of course) and noting her expression 'What's wrong?'  
'Um,' Jane began, setting down a mug of coffee for him 'there's something we need to discuss.'  
'Yes?'  
Jane hid her hands under her knees and took a deep breath 'I... uh, I-' cough 'I think it's important for you to know that... um...'  
He set the book aside with a takeaway menu to mark his place 'Jane, my love, you're upset.'  
'Not upset exactly,' she admitted 'just concerned as to... how you will act when I tell you I uh...'  
C'mon! Pull it together Foster!  
'Jane?'  
She shut her eyes so that she couldn't see his face.  
'I'mprobablynevergoingtohavesexwithyoubecauseI'masexualandI'msorry.'

The moment seemed to drag on for a small eternity, until she felt the warm brush of his knuckles on her cheek.  
'You are not going to have sex with me?' He asked, no disappointment in his voice (as far as she could tell), but more than a note of concern.  
'Okay, maybe not never ever,' Jane back-paddled in the face of his honest, open faced worry 'but I just don't enjoy sex, I don't...'  
She turned away and hid her face in her hands, feeling the prick of tears in her eyes 'I'm sorry, it's hard to explain...'  
Thor's voice seemed rather distant 'Have I said something to offend you or-'  
'No! No no! It's not-' she took another deep breath 'it's not about offence or anything, you've done nothing wrong, you're okay, it's just... how I am.'  
He still looked worried and deeply confused.  
'It's like... on Asgard, I assume you have men who like men and women who like women and people who like both?'  
'And more besides,' Thor nodded with only the hint of a smirk, which Jane did smile a little at.  
'Well, for me... it's as if I don't feel any... feelings of arousal or... like I want to sleep with- that is have sex with- anyone. Regardless of gender.'  
Thor seemed to understand, he nodded slowly and scratched his chin 'So... you do not... enjoy kissing?'  
'I do! I so do!' Jane took his hand 'I love when you kiss me and hold me and stroke my hair and- everything, but that's as far as it will go. I'm sorry.'  
Thor looked to her hand, his gaze distant, and for a horrible moment, Jane feared he was regretting... so much.  
Oh god, he gave up Asgard, his life, his home, for a woman who won't even let him get to second base! I've just sent him away again! I've screwed this up so much I can't even- please please please just look at me-  
'Thor?' She whispered, feeling tears well up.  
He sighed, then looked up, slowly, with that heart-breakingly sweet smile, one you would never expect from a guy who could lift up a car and toss it like a bar chair. Or pull lightning down from the sky. Or wield a hammer made in the heart of a dying star.  
'Jane,' he turned and pulled himself onto the sofa, or as much of his massive god-like frame he could fit, so that he could face her directly 'let me ask you something.'  
'Sure,' she replied cautiously.  
'What do you feel when I kiss you, why do you enjoy it?'  
'Uh..' she shrugged 'I enjoy it because... I feel happy and loved and safe and... like you want to be near me.'  
'I see.'  
'As for what I feel... I feel that you allow me to be myself- well, 'allow', I mean... I feel like I can relax and not put up a barrier when you're around. My previous boyfriends were... well.'  
She shuddered 'Don called me frigid once.'  
Thor frowned 'You were wise to leave him.'  
'Yeah,' Jane huffed out a laugh 'I was wasn't I? It was only once and he did apologise... but yeah, what an ass-hat, to use Darcy's delightful phrase.'  
'Frigid is a cruel term,' Thor said, voice flat and controlled 'one that should not be used at all, but it certainly does not apply to you. You are one of the most passionate and brave people I have met.'  
Coming from a man who met Tony Stark, that was a compliment indeed.  
'Thanks,' she blushed 'that's sweet.'  
'It is also true,' Thor lifted her chin to meet her eyes 'I would also ask you, have I done anything to offend or upset you? I only ask so that I do not repeat my actions.'  
'Uh... no,' Jane shook her head 'you're such a good kisser, you give good hugs to. You're so warm- both figuratively and literally.'  
'Hmm,' he nodded 'but if I do touch in a way you don't like-'  
'I'll let you know, don't worry.'  
She crawled into his lap and curled up into his chest, he leaned back so that they were laying back and comfortable, his arms wrapped around her in a gentle cocoon.  
'I have had sex before,' Jane said, almost casually 'I just... didn't like it. Felt like I was being crushed and it... was uncomfortable.'  
She could feel Thor tense under her and she said quickly 'I'm not saying I was forced or anything, I wanted to try and I liked the guy a lot but... yeah, no. I even tried with a girl once.'  
She was impressed that he didn't make some gross comment and continued 'It was less uncomfortable, but I still wasn't into it.'  
Thor's hand stroked her back, as if in thought 'I have learned much from you Jane.'  
'Glad to hear it,' Jane chuckled 'I'm glad I could help.'  
'So, forgive me asking, how do you feel about me?'  
'With you it's... it's like with my work. I am passionate, I adore it, it gets me up in the morning and makes me feel alive and like this is my purpose in life- but I wouldn't want to have sex with it.'  
Thor laughed 'So, if I understand correctly, you do... like me?'  
'Like you? I love you, you big doofus!'  
Thor just smirked 'Then I assure you that I love you also, 'doofus'.'  
She snorted 'God!'  
'So you love me,' Thor appeared to be trying to piece all of this together 'but you simply do not want sex.'  
'Yes, that's pretty much it,' Jane rested her chin on his chest so that she could look him in the eye 'and it's not that I... object to sex, not at all, I just... it's like rock climbing- some people love it and get a thrill out of it, but others just... would rather sit it out. That's not to say I wouldn't at least... try, for the right person.'  
'Jane,' he linked their fingers 'I would never expect that from you if that is not what you truly want.'  
'I know... but after all you've given up-'  
'Nor do I see it as something you owe me,' Thor added, seriously 'if we were to make love, I would want you to be utterly willing. Nay, I would want you to desire it. Anything else would be... well, it would dishonour you and make me little more than a beast.'  
'You're exaggerating.'  
'You met me when I was... well,' Thor looked ashamed and a little tearful 'not worthy. Not just of Mjolnir, but of all I thought I was entitled to. I do not want to be that man again Jane. You found me, in many ways, made me better. I would be a fool indeed to lose you. If that means that we do not become... physically intimate, then it is a sacrifice I am more than willing to make. In fact, it seems like such a small price to pay to share your company my love.'  
'Okay,' Jane nodded, her voice a little thick 'let's just... see what happens okay?'  
'Yes... alright,' he smiled a little damply 'that sounds good.'  
'Besides, you only have to wait it out about half a dozen decades and I'll be dead so-'  
She inwardly cursed herself and her big, dumb, idiot mouth.  
'Jane,' Thor sounded hurt 'you know if there were a way-'  
'I know, I know, I'm sorry, that was a really stupid thing to say... I'm just... ugh, such a moron.'  
'You are many things Jane,' he smirked 'a moron is not one of them.'  
'Well, I do have a PhD.'  
'Indeed,' Thor was familiar with her titles 'and from what you tell me, this... asexuality?'  
'That's the word yeah.'  
'Asexuality,' Thor repeated the phrase as if learning a new language 'is as much a part of you as your eyes or your hair or... your brilliant mind. Therefore it is beautiful and I shall cherish it as such.'  
Jane could cry, she really could 'You are... so perfect.'  
'Hardly,' Thor sighed 'but I'm glad you think so.'  
'I guess I don't have much frame of reference, but... yeah, you're amazing. You understand.'  
'Jane?' he whispered shifting so that he could kiss her forehead.  
'Hmm?' she relaxed against him, feeling as though she could fall asleep on him.  
'I like the way you explain things.'  
It took her a moment, but when she processed what she heard, she reached up and tugged his hair, making him laugh, the sound reverberating in his chest.  
'You are a one, Thor Odinson.'  
'Good to hear.'  
After some manoeuvring, he lifted her up from the sofa as if she weighed little more than a kitten, carrying her to the bedroom and helping her into bed. He turned to leave, when she caught his hand.  
'Stay?'  
He smiled and climbed in next to her, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other above her head. He left a soft, loving kiss on her temple and whispered into her ear 'Always Jane.'


End file.
